Nie zapomnij
by Blackisz
Summary: "Skoro to właśnie ty byłeś tym, przed kim się otworzyłem, skoro byłeś tym, kogo pokochałem, skoro tak bardzo ciebie potrzebowałem… to dlaczego odszedłeś?" / jednoosobówka Hyuugi pomieszana z trzecioosobówką / jest porno / nie przyznaje się do tego ;-;'


„**Nie zapomnij"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Dobra raka w opowiadaniu mam zaliczonego *odhacza listy* Nienawidzę trzecioosobówki *krzywi się* Nie uwzględniła również w ficku, że Hyuuga miał w pierwszej klasie liceum jasne i długie włosy. Oboje mogą być trochę poza kanonem, w sumie zależy jak się na nich tak naprawdę patrzy c:' Nie umiałam się w to za bardzo wczuć, zjebałam, ale chciałam o nich napisać :3 Polski fandom ma praktycznie same ficki z Kiseki no Sedai co może stać się monotonne wiec postanowiłam trochę to urozmaicić :D I było nieudolne porno xD' *próbuje się jakoś usprawiedliwić* Ta, dobra to ja już sobie pójdę ;-;'  
**

* * *

Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Wiesz to, prawda? A nawet, jeśli nie to może nawet lepiej. Tak jest dobrze. Chociaż może mi się tylko wydawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Znów kłamię. Dość żałosne. Powinien być chociaż szczery sam ze sobą. Ale nawet na to mnie nie stać. Czy ja jestem tchórzem? Tak bardzo boję się prawdy. Dlaczego tak jest? Odpowiesz mi? Co, Kiyoshi?

* * *

_Czarnowłosy chłopczyk siedział na huśtawce i machał nogami w powietrzu. Słońce pomału chyliło się ku zachodowi, opustoszały plac zabaw zabarwił się na pomarańczowo od jego coraz słabszych promieni. Maluch jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jak w transie patrzył się na swoje obdrapane kolana i pobliźnione nogi odziane w znoszoną parę adidasów z za długimi sznurówkami. Wyglądał na zaniedbanego. Opuszczonego. Samotnego. Ten obrazek dopełniał jego strój. Brudne spodenki prawie zsuwały się z jego wychudzonych bioder, a czerwona koszulka z namalowanym bohaterem z kreskówki sprawiała wrażenie o trzy rozmiary za dużej. Wyjątkowo duże, szarozielone oczy były dziwnie puste. Wyblakłe. Pozbawione wyrazu. Drobne usta drżały jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać. Dość smutny widok._

_Korony drzew zafalowały pod wpływem ciepłego, sierpniowego podmuchu wiatru. Mimo tego chłopak zadrżał i objął się chudymi ramionami, żeby choć trochę ogrzać swoje zmarznięte ciałko. Było mu zimno, ale mimo tego nie chciał wrócić do domu. Bo, po co? Bał się tego. Gniewu rodziców. Ich krzyków. Kolejnego spoliczkowania, które tak bardzo go potem szczypało. Powrotu do tej rutyny, która powoli zaczynała pozbawiać go marzeń. A przecież to tak ważny element, który sprawia, że dzieciństwo staje się najpiękniejszym z okresów życia. _

_Zagryzł mocniej wargę, czując jak oczy zaczynają go niemiło piec._

_- Hej, co tutaj robisz sam?_

_Głos. Wesoły, bardzo przyjazny dobiegający zza jego drobnych pleców. Odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego rówieśnika. Był od niego trochę wyższy, a przydługie, jasnobrązowe włosy miał związane z tyłu w kitkę. Mimo gorącego lata ubrany był prawie całkowicie na czarno nie licząc zielonej arafatki zawiązanej luźno na szyi. Od całej jego osoby biła jakaś taka dziwna aura radości. Roztaczał ją wokół siebie, przez co wyglądał jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na ziemi. _

_Brunet zamrugał zdziwiony i odburknął :_

_- Siedzę nie widać?_

_- Ale czemu sam?_

_- Bo tak jest mi najlepiej?_

_- Czekasz na mamę? – kolejne pytanie padło z ust intruza._

_- Nie muszę ci odpowiadać._

_- Wiem, ale nie sądzisz, że powinieneś już wrócić do domu? Zaraz zrobi się ciemno. Jak chcesz to mogę cię nawet odprowadzić – posłał mu tak szczery uśmiech, że chłopcu od razu cieplej zrobiło się na sercu._

_Jednak potrząsnął głową i mruknął :_

_- Nie chcę tam wracać. Nie mam po co._

_- Ale rodzice się będą martwić._

_- Nie będą. Jestem im obojętny. A zauważają mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy dostanę złą ocenę lub naganę._

_Zapadła cisza. Słońce już prawie zniknęło z horyzontu, a okoliczne latarnie zaczynały się zapalać. Robiło się coraz chłodniej. Na dodatek niebo pokryły ciemne, burzowe chmury. Zapowiadało się na to, że w nocy będzie padać._

_- Dlaczego tak bardzo maskujesz swoje uczucia? – szatyn zadumał się na chwilę podpierając brodę chudym nadgarstkiem – Dobrze ci z tym? _

_- Po co mam je ukazywać? To nudne._

_- Nie potrafisz?_

_- Chyba tak._

_- I dlatego przyjmujesz pozę „mam wszystko gdzieś"?_

_- A co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć!? – zdenerwował się - Zresztą… nie interesuje mnie to. Idź stąd, denerwujesz mnie._

_Mimo przestrogi chłopak nie odszedł tylko położywszy mu ręce na ramionach i mocno przytulił do jego pleców. _

_- Co ty robisz!?_

_- Wiesz, skoro masz problemy z okazywaniem emocji to może spróbuj je uwolnić w inny sposób? Na przykład ja zawsze gram w koszykówkę, żeby sobie polepszyć humor. _

_- Nie jestem uzdolniony. Nie nauczę się._

_- Chociaż spróbuj._

_Zaczęło kropić, a po chwili niebo przecięła pierwsza błyskawica. _

* * *

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że tym intruzem z zawsze roześmianą buzią byłeś właśnie ty, Kiyoshi. Nie sądziłem, że nasze drogi tak szybko się ze sobą przetną. Pamiętam, że kiedy poczułem dotyk twoich gorących dłoni na zimnym ciele to od razu wiedziałem, że mogę ci zaufać. Twoje słowa zrobiły na mnie ogromne wrażenie i naprawdę wziąłem je sobie głęboko do serca. To właśnie ty obudziłeś coś co było we mnie głęboko ukryte. Spowodowałeś ogromną zmianę w moim życiu. Wiedziałem, że po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu nic już nie będzie takie samo jak przedtem. A jak ja żałowałem, że nie spytałem cię wtedy o imię! To był istny koszmar.

* * *

_- Kurna! Nie, nie, nie, to nie to! _

_Westchnienie pełne goryczy i szelest przewracanych kartek. Mały chłopiec siedział na łóżku i zawzięcie pisał coś w niebieskim zeszycie w kratkę. Obok niego pod stertą brudnych ubrań i książek leżała dopiero co kupiona piłka do koszykówki. Nowiutka, lśniąca, czekająca by ktoś w końcu wydobył z niej całe piękno._

_Brunet odłożył na bok swoje bazgroły i westchnął głęboko. To było trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało. Mimo tego, że ćwiczył już w ukryciu trzy lata nadal nie był zadowolony ze swoich umiejętności sportowych. Planował treningi, ćwiczenia poprawiające kondycję, a nawet dietę. Jednak to nadal nie dawało rezultatów. A przynajmniej takich z których byłby zadowolony._

_Niedbałym ruchem ręki odgarną grzywkę, która wchodziła mu na oczy zażenowany faktem, że właśnie w tym momencie przypomniał sobie jego radosny uśmiech i pełne zapału spojrzenie. Odchrząknął czując jak wracają mu siły i po raz kolejny tego dnia sięgnął po notatki._

_Przejrzał je jeszcze raz i skrzywił cienkie brwi zdziwiony, że nie są takie złe jak na początku mu się wydawało. Pokrzepiony tym faktem odrzucił od siebie notatnik sięgając po parę adidasów schowanych pod łóżkiem._

_A może jednak mu się uda?_

* * *

To szalenie zabawne, że za każdym razem, kiedy chciałem się poddać odnajdywałem nadzieję, a nawet siłę w twoim uśmiechu i pogodzie ducha. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo zapadłeś mi w pamięć. Przecież cię praktycznie nie znałem. Ale chyba tylko i wyłącznie dzięki tobie stałem się całkiem dobrym graczem. Jezu, ale mnie tym irytujesz. Pamiętam jak poszedłem do szkoły podstawowej pełen obaw przed poznaniem nowych ludzi. Mimo tego jak zwykle założyłem maskę obojętności – to była moja najlepsza ochrona przed złymi spojrzeniami innych. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyłem w klasie chłopca o takich samych jasnobrązowych włosach i ciepłych oczach. Od razu cię rozpoznałem jednak postanowiłem poczekać jeszcze trochę, żeby się stu procentowo upewnić. Ale kiedy usłyszałem twój chichot i donośny głos wiedziałem, że to nie pomyłka. To byłeś ty. Wtedy, w parku, w ten głupi sierpniowy deszcz, przez który potem byłem przeziębiony, aż do końca wakacji. Jednak nie powiedziałem ci tego. Za bardzo się bałem. Tak jak zawsze. I ku mojej rozpaczy nie rozpoznałeś mnie. Jednak postanowiłeś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Gdy spytałem się, dlaczego odparłeś, że kogoś ci przypominam, ale nie możesz sobie przypomnieć, kogo. I to był początek, od którego tak naprawdę zaczynałem cię lepiej poznawać. To były piękne czasy, pełne beztroski i wspólnych ćwiczeń. Razem ganialiśmy się po boisku bardzo często grając ze starszymi od siebie w uliczną koszykówkę. Wspieraliśmy się i udzielaliśmy rad. Dla mnie to była czysta zabawa, więc dotąd pamiętam jak bardzo się zdziwiłem, kiedy zaproponowałeś mi założenie drużyny. To był szok.

* * *

_Wysoki szatyn siedział rozwalony na podłodze bębniąc palcami w okładkę swojego zeszytu. W pełnych, bladych wargach trzymał długopis, którym rysował w powietrzu kółka. Długie nogi odziane w luźne spodnie opierał na udach swojego kolegi, który siedział na kanapie robiąc notatki. Patrzył się jak jego smukłe palce, trzymające ołówek, śmigają po kartce robiąc jakieś rysunki. Potem przeniósł wzrok na jego skupioną twarz otoczoną czarną czupryną i uśmiechnął się wesoło._

_- Ej, Hyuuga? – zawołał nadal się szczerząc._

_- Hm? – mruknął tamten nie przerywając swojej pracy._

_- Mam pewien pomysł. I czuję, że będzie strzałem w dziesiątkę._

_- No, co tam się urodziło w tym twoim pustym łbie, Kiyoshi? – spytał niewzruszony, sięgając po gumkę – Przez ciebie się pomyliłem!_

_- Oj, nie zrzędź! Słuchaj – podniósł się, żeby móc lepiej widzieć reakcję kolegi – Co ty na to, żebyśmy założyli drużynę? _

_Rozległ się odgłos darcia papieru i kilka soczystych przekleństw. _

_- Żartujesz, prawda? _

_- A czemu by nie? Może nam się uda! A jak nie to przynajmniej będziemy mieli, co wspominać – brązowowłosy zaśmiał się wesoło jak zwykle pełen optymizmu i radości._

_Kiedy to powiedział wszystko wydawało się takie łatwe. Wręcz dziecinnie proste. Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć kilka odpowiednich osób, uzyskać pozwolenie od dyrektora i skołować jakiegoś ogarniętego trenera, a wtedy naprawdę mogliby..._

_Brunet potrząsnął głową i odparł :_

_- Najpierw to ty się skup na nadchodzących egzaminach. Nie, żeby mnie to coś obchodziło, ale jak oblejesz to będziesz zimować, a tego chyba nie chcesz, nie?_

_- Nie bądź taki sztywny! – jęknął zdegustowany – Będę się uczył, ale pod jednym warunkiem! – oznajmił po chwili._

_- Niby jakim?_

_- Po egzaminach naprawdę spróbujemy zrealizować mój pomysł, dobra? – popatrzył się na niego z wyczekiwaniem w czekoladowych tęczówkach._

_Hyuuga zmarszczył brwi i pochyliwszy się nad nim, pstryknął go palcami w czoło._

_- Obojętne, a teraz zakuwaj – ponownie wygodnie usadowił się na kanapie, sięgając po zapasowy plik kartek._

_- Dobra, dobra… ale wiesz, co!? To bolało! – zaskomlał poszkodowany, opadając na zimną podłogę._

_Pomieszczenie wypełnił ich wspólny, radosny śmiech._

* * *

I rzeczywiście udało mu się zdać ku mojemu zdumieniu, bo przecież chyba nawet nie zajrzał do książek. Jak tego dokonał nadal nie wiem. A że danego słowa staram się zawsze dotrzymać to zgodziłem się na zabawę w drużynę. Kiyoshi latał po całej szkole i namawiał ludzi do wzięcia udziału w naborze. Ku mojemu bezgranicznemu zdumieniu przylazło dużo ludzi. Bardzo, bardzo dużo. Mieliśmy ręce pełne roboty. Jednak dzięki temu udało nam się znaleźć kilku utalentowanych zawodników. Poza tym ten debil cieszył się jak dziecko, przez co każdy miał wyśmienity humor. Niestety, kiedy już wszystko było ustalone i mieliśmy razem grać stało się coś, co trochę odmieniło moje dotychczasowe życie.

* * *

_Krótkowłosy brunet pakował swoje rzeczy do teczki w opustoszałej klasie. Słychać było tylko miarowe tykanie zegara i krzyki uczniów, którzy byli na boisku przedostające się przez otwarte okna. Tak cicho i spokojnie. Mogłoby już tak pozostać na wieki._

_Wtem do pomieszczenia wpadł niski i barczysty chłopak. Widząc stojącego przy jednej z ławek Hyuugę uśmiechnął się obleśnie i krzyknął :_

_- Znalazłem go! Jest w klasie od japońskiego!_

_Na korytarzy rozległ się chóralny okrzyk zadowolenie i po chwil obok niego stanęło jeszcze dwóch typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Najwyższy z nich zachichotał i luzackim krokiem podszedł do Junpeia, który patrzył się na niego z niemym zapytaniem w oczach. _

_- No jak tam leci? Tak ogółem to tutaj wpadliśmy, bo mamy do ciebie sprawę – zagadał i zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej._

_- Niby jaką?_

_- A więc albo grzecznie odejdziesz z zespołu Teppeia dzięki czemu ja będą mógł zająć pozycję rzucającego obrońcy, albo spierzemy cię na kwaśne jabłko – wyszczerzył się bezczelnie – Więc którą opcję wybierasz?_

_Szarozielone tęczówki przez chwilę patrzyły się w skupieniu na brudną, zaoraną bliznami twarz, po czym wąskie wargi rozszerzyły się w kpiącym uśmiechu._

_- Cuchniesz. _

_- Oż, ty mały gnoju!_

_Napastnik tak szybko zaatakował, że nie miał nawet czasu się zasłonić. Zobaczył tylko błyśnięcie sygnetu, a po chwili poczuł jak ciężki metal przesuwa jego chrząstki w nosie. Pulsujący ból niemal rozsadził mu czaszkę, a z jego gardła wydarł się głośny krzyk. Osunął się na kolana próbując rękami zatamować krwotok, ale dostał kopniaka w żebra i poleciał prawie na sam koniec klasy, przewracając przy okazji kilka krzeseł. Jęknął cicho, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o twardą ścianę i zakrztusił się posoką wypływającą z ust. _

_- Koniec z tobą, sukinsynu! _

_Słysząc ten wrzask, zamknął oczy czekając na najgorsze. Już i tak nie miał jak się bronić. Najwyżej zostanie zabity. W sumie kiedyś i tak zdechnie, więc co to za różnica, kiedy to się stanie? Szkoda mu było tylko tego, że nie może teraz zobaczyć uśmiechu Kiyoshiego. Trudno było mu się do tego przyznać, ale tak naprawdę będzie za nim bardzo tęsknił._

_Jednak, pomimo dłuższej chwili, nic się nie stało. Coś było nie tak. Powoli podniósł coraz cięższe powieki i zobaczył jak ostatni z jego agresorów pada na ziemię trzymając się za brzuch, w który dostał z pięści od jego przyjaciela. _

_-Hyuuga! Cholera jasna, Hyuuga! – ten zdenerwowany krzyk był dla niego jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu usłyszał._

_- N-no cześć – wykrztusił – Co tu ro… bisz?_

_- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, co się z tobą dzieje, kiedy tak długo nie schodziłeś – wyjaśnił, podbiegając do niego – Kurwa! – warknął, widząc w jakim jest stanie – Izuki zadzwoń po pogotowie, szybko!_

_- To nic ta…_

_- Przestań choć raz zgrywać nieuczuciowego drania, bo nie wytrzymam i ci przypierdolę – przerwał mu niemal wrzeszcząc._

_Pierwszy raz widział go zdenerwowanego. Nie, to już podchodziło pod maksymalne wkurwienie. Jego ruchy były szybkie i gwałtowne. Urwał kawałek swojej koszuli i najdelikatniej jak potrafił dołożył do złamanego nosa kolegi. _

_- Powiedz jak zaboli – szepnął, mocno zaciskając palce na przesuniętych kostkach, żeby zatamować krwawienie._

_Brunet skrzywił się lekko jednak nie miał siły się skarżyć. Poza tym, po co? Świadomość tego jak bardzo Kiyoshi się o niego martwi mu wystarczała. Jak i to, że teraz ścierał juchę z jego twarzy własnymi palcami. Przy tej czynności mógł dokładnie zobaczyć ból, który emanował z jego oczu. Tak innych od tych wiecznie roześmianych, lecz jednocześnie tak pięknych przez swoją głębię._

_- Trzęsiesz się – stwierdził przeczesując jego, zabrudzone karmazynowym płynem, czarne kosmyki – Wytrzymaj, błagam cię – szeptał kojąco._

_- Przecież n-nic się nie dzieje – odparł, próbując się lekko uśmiechnąć – Nie przejmuj się tak. Nie warto. Szczególnie d-dla mnie._

_- Przestań chrzanić – jęknął kręcąc głową – Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w całym moim życiu._

_Zamarł słysząc coś takiego z ust najlepszego przyjaciela. Właśnie. Są dla siebie jak rodzeni bracia. To o to mu chodzi. Był tego pewien. Przymknął powieki czując jak coraz bardziej chce mu się spać. Nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy przyjechało pogotowie i zabrało go na ostry dyżur._

* * *

To był chyba najboleśniejszy tydzień w całym moim życiu. Nastawienie nosa to był istny koszmar, ale i tak najgorsze było czekanie, aż się zagoi. Cały czas mnie swędział, a nie mogłem się podrapać. Do tego czasami zmuszony byłem budzić się w nocy, bo z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zaczynał krwawić. Jednak dzięki temu, że Kiyoshi razem z resztą naszej dopiero co powstałej drużyny mnie odwiedzali, udało mi się jakoś to przetrwać. Jednak, kiedy już mnie wypisali ze szpitala, a ja zobaczyłem jak wygląda końcowy efekt miałem ochotę potłuc lustro. Był taki okropnie krzywy i dziwnie nabrzmiały, że aż nie mogłem na niego patrzeć. Musiałem coś zrobić, bo przecież nie mogłem paradować po mieście z czymś takim na twarzy. Na początku go bandażowałem robiąc sobie z tyłu kokardkę, przez co wszyscy się nade mną rozczulali. To było naprawdę irytujące. Na szczęście dość szybko się zagoił przez co mogłem przestać zasłaniać sobie pół twarzy. Jednak gdy pozbyłem się jednego problemu to pojawił się drugi, którym był mój coraz bardziej pogarszający się wzrok. Na początku to ignorowałem, ale kiedy zacząłem mylić słupy z ludźmi stwierdziłem, że to najwyższy czas udać się do okulisty. Ku mojej rozpaczy, po kilkuminutowym badaniu postawił diagnozę, że jeśli nie zacznę nosić okularów stanę się ślepy jak kret. To było dla mnie niczym skazanie na ścięcie. Nienawidziłem pingli, przez co bardzo często „zapominałem" nawet zabrać ich z domu. Kiyoshi się przez to na mnie denerwował. Nie lubił, kiedy z własnej woli robiłem sobie krzywdę. Często się o to kłóciliśmy. I właśnie dzięki temu udało mi się poznać prawdę.

* * *

_- Załóż w końcu te okulary - warknął wysoki mężczyzna, który leżał rozwalony na kanapie i patrzył się ze złością na swojego przyjaciela._

_- Nie marudź, nie jesteś moją matką, żeby mi rozkazywać – odszczekał się, dalej szukając czegoś do picia w lodówce – Znów wychlałeś całą kolę!? _

_- Nie zmieniaj tematu – mruknął – Przez takie beztroskie zachowanie możesz sobie jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć wzrok. Odpowiada ci twoja głupota?_

_- Całkiem dobrze się z nią czuję – uciął krótko brunet i stanął na palcach – Napoi energetycznych też nie ma? – jęknął zawiedziony._

_- Ale ja się na to nie zgadzam._

_- Obojętne mi to._

_- Jak zwykle masz na wszystko wyjebane – westchnął szatyn – Jesz ty w ogóle coś? Znowu zeszczuplałeś – zauważył taksując go spojrzeniem._

_- Nie moja wina, że mam dobrą przemianę materii – burknął Hyuuga i założył ręce na piersi – Dlaczego ty musisz być taki upierdliwy? Nie jestem twoją dziewczyną, więc nie musisz się tak bardzo o mnie martwić._

_- Nie chcę tylko żebyś sobie zmarnował zdrowia – odparł wymijająco._

_- Wkurwiające._

_- Debil._

_- Odezwał się największy._

_- Dość tego! – Kiyoshi zerwał się na równe nogi wyraźnie zirytowany._

_W kilku krokach pokonał dzieląca ich odległość. Mocnym szarpnięciem pchnął bruneta do tyłu, żeby położył się całym ciałem na powierzchni blatu kuchennego i pochylił się nad nim, opierając jedną dłoń o górną szafkę. _

_- Możesz choć na chwilę okazać mi swoje uczucia, czy nawet to cię przerasta? – warknął._

_Był tak, blisko, że zielonooki czuł jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku. Ich nogi się o siebie niebezpiecznie ocierały. To było chore, ale z drugiej strony dziwnie przyjemne. _

_- O co ci znowu chodzi? Porąbało cię totalnie? Puść mnie, kurna! – zazgrzytał zębami, próbując go od siebie odepchnąć._

_Szatyn jednak miał inne plany. Złapał go mocno za nadgarstki i przycisnął je do swojego brzucha mimo głośnych protestów. Drugą dłoń wplótł w jego gęste kosmyki i wpił się żarłocznie w usta. I to była kropla, która przepełniła czarę. Czuli, że płoną. Jakby ktoś wcześniej polał ich benzyną, a potem jedną iskrą wywołał prawdziwy pożar. Hyuuga wyrwał się z uścisku ręki przyjaciela i mocno objął go za szyję. Ich wargi tworzyły jedność. Języki pieściły się nawzajem. Ciała drżały od napływu emocji. _

_- Co to miało być? – wydyszał brunet, kiedy w końcu udało mu się przerwać pocałunek – Co ty wyrabiasz?_

_- Pamiętasz jak wtedy w klasie powiedziałem, że jesteś najważniejszą osobą w całym moim życiu? – spytał Kiyoshi, mocniej przyciskając do siebie jego biodra._

_- Myślałem, że… żartowałeś._

_- Myślenie najwidoczniej ci szkodzi. _

_- A idź!_

_- Kocham cię._

_- Jak brata, idioto. Mylą ci się chyba uczucia._

_- Nie. Jak osobę, za która byłbym w stanie oddać życie – uśmiechnął się do niego._

_Ciepło, radośnie, tak jak najbardziej lubił. Odwrócił wzrok zażenowany całą sytuacją. Nie był do czegoś takiego przyzwyczajony. Rzadko, kiedy ktoś tak bardzo potrafił nim wstrząsnąć, że aż czuł pieczenie policzków. Był pewny, że są całe czerwone, co bardzo mu się nie podobało. Szlag trafił jego wszystkie lata dokładnego ukrywania uczuć pod maską „mam wyjebane na wszystko" i „odwalcie się ode mnie, bo jak nie to zagryzę". I to wszystko przez tego kretyna, do którego teraz tak mocno się przytulał pragnąc jego ciepła. _

_Mężczyzna zagryzł wargi i mocniej zacisnął swoje szczupłe palce na jego koszuli._

_- Nienawidzę cię – szepnął._

_- Hyuuga...?_

_- Nienawidzę cię za to, że tak bardzo ciebie pragnę – dokończył i wspiąwszy się na palce musnął jego lekko rozchylone usta. _

* * *

Od tamtego momentu wszystko się ułatwiło. Wiedzieliśmy o swoich uczuciach, przez co sto razy lepiej nam się pracowało. Tylko Kiyoshi wiedział tak naprawdę jak bardzo uczuciowy jestem i jak łatwo mnie zranić. Reszta drużyny nie wiedziała o naszym związku, przez co obyło się bez zbędnych sprzeczek i dziwacznych spojrzeń czy aluzji. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Przy nim czułem się bezpieczny. Jego pogodny uśmiech dodawał mi sił. I co najważniejsze poczucie, że ktoś jest tak bliski memu sercu koiło wszystkie wątpliwości i lęki. Coś wspaniałego. Polegaliśmy na sobie, pocieszaliśmy się, obdarzaliśmy czułością, mówiliśmy sobie praktycznie o wszystkim. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. A do tego naszemu zespołowi dość łatwo udało się przetrwać burzliwy okres licealny i dostać do jednego z najlepszych klubów koszykarskich w Tokio. To był nasz złoty czas. Wszyscy się tym faktem bardzo cieszyliśmy. Szczególnie ja, bo nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak daleko zajdziemy. Nie sądziłem, że coś może popsuć te chwile radości. Niestety byłem w błędzie.

* * *

_Szczupły brunet stał tyłem do drzwi, trzymając w drżącym dłoniach plik kartek papieru. Ciemność, jaka panowała w pomieszczeniu doskonale ukrywała fakt, że strumienie łez spływały po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach i szyi, by na końcu wsiąknąć w materiał koszuli. Jego barki trzęsły się od szlochu, który próbował bezskutecznie powstrzymać. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w szaleńczym tempie, a z ust wydobywało się ciche charczenie. Dość smutny widok._

_Wtem na korytarzu rozległy się czyjeś kroki i wesołe gwizdanie. Jego palce jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się na kartkach. Skrzypnęły drzwi, a do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna z nieodłącznym bananem na twarzy. Nadal radośnie podśpiewując zapalił światło i stanął jak wryty._

_- Hyuuga? Co ty tutaj robisz? – odezwał się po chwili, kiedy pierwszy szok minął – I to do tego po ciemku? _

_Nie odpowiedział mu, więc zaniepokojony podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem. Już z daleko zauważył, że cały drży i coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Delikatnie dotknął jego pleców i obrócił, tak żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy zobaczył jego zapłakaną twarz i wargi pogryzione do krwi._

_- Co się dzieje? – spytał cicho, przyciągając go do siebie i mocno zaciskając splecione dłonie na jego biodrach. _

_Odpowiedziało mu jeszcze głośniejsze łkanie i poczuł pięści, które słabo uderzały go w klatkę piersiową. Zerknął w dół i zobaczył, że chłopak trzyma w dłoniach jego dokumenty. Poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot. A wiec jednak się dowiedział._

_- Czemu…? – zachrypnięty głos bruneta przerwał cisze panującą w pokoju – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Czemu to przede mną ukrywałeś…?_

_- To nie t…_

_- Dlaczego do cholery nie oznajmiłeś mi, że stwierdzono u ciebie raka płuc!? – wrzasnął głośno – Co ty sobie kurwa wyobrażasz!? Jakim cudem ty… ty… dupku… - zawył i upadł na kolana razem z nadal obejmującym go szatynem._

_Kiyoshi westchnął cicho i ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie. Opuszkami palcy gładził mokre policzki z widocznym bólem w czekoladowych tęczówkach. Pochylił się do przodu i złożył pocałunek na jego rozpalonym czole. Zjechał nimi w dół i zaczął scałowywać łzy z długich rzęs kochanka tak długo, aż ten się w końcu uspokoił. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu stykając się głowami i mocno trzymając za ręce. Słyszeli bicie swoich serc. Czuli każde drgnięcie ciała. _

_- Przepraszam – ich wspólny szept zlał się w jedno.  
_

* * *

Wszystko mi wyjaśnił. Już wcześniej podejrzewał, że coś nie tak jest z jego płucami, więc poszedł się przebadać. Nie spodziewał się, że ma raka. To bardzo nim wstrząsnęło. Jednak nie chciał mi, a raczej nam nic powiedzieć, żebyśmy się o niego nie martwili i nadal skupiali na jak najlepszej grze. Nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. Był jak zawsze wesoły. Nadal uśmiechał się tak pogodnie, że byłbym nawet w stanie uwierzyć, że to wszystko było kłamstwem i mój ukochany nie nosi w swoim organizmie śmiertelnej choroby. Chodziłem z nim po różnych lekarzach. Pytaliśmy się czy są jakiekolwiek nadzieje na wyzdrowienie. Kiwali głowami, że oczywiście, że nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu. Przysięgali, że zrobią, co tylko w ich mocy, a tak naprawdę karmili nas złudnymi nadziejami. Kiyoshi chodził na specjalne zabiegi, przestrzegał wyznaczonej mu diety, przestał palić i łykał przepisane tabletki. Jednak oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to nic nie da. Robił się słaby. Dosłownie tracił zdrowie na moich oczach. A ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. To było okropne. Coraz częściej płakałem bez powodu. Nie potrafiłem zapanować nad emocjami. Na dodatek nie potrafiłem przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Byłem żałosny, a na dodatek on był ze mną cały czas i mnie pocieszał. Kochał mnie tak mocno, że zapominał dla mnie o swoich problemach i próbował cały czas rozweselić. W takich momentach kląłem w myślach na swoją głupotę, jednak mimo wszystko bardzo tego potrzebowałem. Usprawiedliwiałem się faktem, że dzięki temu udawało nam się spędzaliśmy każdą chwilę razem. A czas płynął nieubłaganie do przodu. Tak bardzo się bałem, że go stracę. Szczególnie w jedną z naszych ostatnich nocy.

* * *

_Dwa ciała splecione ze sobą. Głośne jęki rozkoszy rozchodzące się po pokoju. Ciche skrzypnięcie łóżka. Czarnowłosy chłopak wygiął się w łuk przykładając sobie nadgarstek do ust. Ciężko dyszał próbując powstrzymać krzyki, które rozrywały jego krtań. Zamglone oczy patrzyły się na twarz swojego kochanka, który jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył._

_- Kiyoshi…! – stęknął, kiedy kolejna fala dreszczy przebiegła po jego kręgosłupie, aż do brzucha._

_Szatyn uśmiechnął się i objął drobne, spocone plecy mocno do siebie przyciskając. Pieścił językiem jego kark i płatek ucha wsłuchując się w urocze jęki mężczyzny, który był już prawie na skraju wytrzymałości. _

_- Wypowiedz moje imię, Junpei – poprosił, zaciskając swoją rękę na jego męskości._

_- Ngh! Twoje... imię? – wyjąkał wzdrygając się, kiedy dłoń jego partnera przesunęła się po całej długości jego penisa._

_- Proszę – wyszeptał prawie stykając się z nim ustami._

_- Kiyoshi…_

_- Nie nazwisko. Imię – poprawił go, przejeżdżając językiem po jego wargach. _

_- Tep... Teppei – wydyszał zażenowany – Teppei – powtórzył tym razem bardziej zdecydowanie._

_Brązowowłosy zachichotał i pocałował go. Mocno. Wkładając w to wszystkie swoje uczucia. Ich ciała jeszcze ciaśniej się ze sobą połączyły. Każdy płynny ruch nagradzany był pomrukami przyjemności. Namiętność wręcz od nich kipiała, a wspólny jęk w którym wplątane były miłosne wyznania tylko tego dopełniał. Głośno dysząc opadli na białą pościel, przesiąkniętą ich zapachem. Nie wypuszczając się z objęć, obdarzali się jeszcze krótkimi, subtelnymi muśnięciami warg. Byli tak szczęśliwi, że kompletnie zapomnieli o wszystkich swoich problemach. Ale czy to teraz ważne?_

_Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się ciepło do chłopaka i pogłaskał go wolną dłonią po lekko zaczerwienionych policzku._

_- Nie zapomnij, Junpei – szepnął cicho._

_Jak śmiałby to zrobić?_

* * *

Kilka tygodni później Teppei umarł bardzo bezbolesną śmiercią. Po prostu zasnął, a następnego ranka już się nie obudził. Cieszyło mnie to, że dużo nie cierpiał. Nie zasłużył na ból, a tylko i wyłącznie na szczęście. To był prawdziwy cios dla nas wszystkich, a w szczególności dla mnie, chociaż powinienem był być na to przygotowany. Nie potrafiliśmy się pozbierać po jego stracie, więc nic dziwnego, że wspólnie postanowiliśmy skończyć naszą karierę sportową. Drużyna się rozpadła. Nie żałuję tego. Najwidoczniej tak musiało być i nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Poza tym pisk butów na parkiecie, szelest siatki czy chropowata powierzchnia piłki przypominała mi o nim. Na dłuższą metę nie wytrzymałbym tego. Musiałem zrezygnować z jednej z niewielu rzeczy która dawała mi kiedyś nieopisaną radość, a teraz niosła ze sobą tylko agonię. Ale powiedz mi tylko jedno, Kiyoshi. Skoro to właśnie ty byłeś tym, przed kim się otworzyłem, skoro byłeś tym, kogo pokochałem, skoro tak bardzo ciebie potrzebowałem… to dlaczego odszedłeś?

_Nie zapomnij. _

Twój pogodny uśmiech będę pamiętać do końca życia.


End file.
